The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of grapevine botanically known as Vitis vinifera and hereinafter referred to as grapevine named ‘SV30-7-115’. As used herein, ‘grapevine’ refers to all plant parts including, vines, canes, tendrils, leaves, fruit and roots of ‘SV30-7-115’. Grapevine named ‘SV30-7-115’ is the result of an effort to produce a high quality, green seedless grape with fruit characteristics superior to currently available cultivars. This new cultivar originated from a cross conducted in May 2009 near McFarland, Calif. between pistillate grapevine plant selection ‘SV13-2-138’ (unpatented) and the cultivar ‘Princess’ (unpatented). Resultant ovules from the cross were harvested 42 days after pollination and cultured on ‘McCown's Woody Plant Medium’ at a temperature of 22° C. for twelve weeks. Subsequently, the resultant embryonic plants were cultured in the same medium in the laboratory under twelve hours of light from standard fluorescent lamps at 26.4° C. The seedlings from this effort were transplanted to the greenhouse in October of 2009 and grown in the greenhouse at 26.4° C. with 12 hours' illumination under high pressure sodium vapor lamps. The seedling population of 404 plants was planted in the field in the spring of 2010 near Delano, Calif. The new grapevine was selected from this seedling population on Aug. 10, 2012. It was then propagated by cuttings and bench grafted to ‘Freedom’ (unpatented) rootstock in 2013. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through two successive asexual propagations.
Grapevine named ‘SV30-7-115’ differs from the female parent grapevine ‘SV13-2-138’ (unpatented) in that grapevine named ‘SV30-7-115’ has ovate to ellipsoidal shaped, green skinned, seedless berries and is self-fertile, whereas ‘SV13-2-138’ (unpatented) has spherical shaped, green skinned berries with partially lignified seed traces.
Grapevine named ‘SV30-7-115’ differs from its male parent ‘Princess’ (unpatented) in that grapevine named ‘SV30-7-115’ has green skinned berries while ‘Princess’ (unpatented) has oblong, yellow skinned berries. Additionally, clusters of grapevine named ‘SV30-7-115’ are generally larger than those of ‘Princess’ (unpatented) consistently setting full clusters while those of ‘Princess’ (unpatented) are smaller and less well-filled.
Grapevine named ‘SV30-7-115’ differs from the commercial cultivar ‘SV21-66-226’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,531) in that grapevine named ‘SV30-7-115’ has berries that are more elongate than those of ‘SV21-66-226’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,531). Additionally, berries on vines of grapevine named ‘SV30-7-115’ which have been sprayed with exogenous gibberellic acid are more elongate and cylindrical than those of ‘SV21-66-226’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,531) which are more ovate.